Hung Up
by Thobi Trio Centil
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Naruto dan Shion... yang merasa dirinya masih bocah jangan mendekat... pergi sana jauh-jauh. Payah... Mengambil tema dari video klip hot chelle Rae - Hung up... Warning : Typo/Mainstream/Lime


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kisimoto.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Shion**

 **Rated : M**

 **bocah : Hush... Hush Pergi mandi dulu sana...**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Silahkan Membaca**

* * *

Indah, hanya itu yang akan terbersit tatkala melihat sang mentari baru muncul di ufuk timur. Udara sejuk di waktu pagi akan terasa menyegarkan rongga dada setiap yang menghirupnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan kesejukan taman kota Konoha. Rerumputan hijau, pepohonan yang rindang, serta beraneka ragam corak warna dari bunga yang ada di taman itu.

Setiap paginya taman itu tidak pernah sepi. Banyak sekali orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berada di taman itu. Dari yang berjalan-jalan menikmati sejuknya udara pagi, sampai yang berolah raga. Hari ini seperti biasanya, taman itu adalah salah satu tempat bersantai paling nikmat bagi orang-orang.

Di sebuah bangku di taman itu sedang duduk empat orang lelaki. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, Uciha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru. Ke tiganya memakai kaca mata hitam kecuali si rambut pirang.

Mereka (minus Naruto yang sekarang berkutat dengan ponselnya) sedang bersantai menikmati cahaya mentari menghangatkan kulit mereka. Tapi, hanya Naruto seorang yang tidak menikmati pagi yang cerah itu. Sesekali dia mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya kasar.

Yah, sudah dua kali dia mencoba menghubungi sebuah nomor di ponselnya. Tapi, panggilannya tak kunjung diangkat. Beberapa kali mengirim pesan, tak ada balasan sama sekali.

15 menit kemudian...

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang tiba-tiba saja terlihat berjalan santai tidak jauh dari ke empatnya berada. Pandangannya terfokus pada sang surya yang baru muncul setengah di ufuk timur. Menikmati ke indahan yang sangat memanjakan manik violetnya.

Ke dua telapak tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya bermaksud untuk menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang terasa membeku. Lebih memilih tak mengacuhkan segala yang terlihat pada ke dua matanya termasuk si jabrik yang tengah menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum merekah seperti baru menemukan harta karun.

Lelaki itu pun bangkit seraya membetulkan pakaiannya yang padahal tak berantakan sama sekali.

Clink.

Lelaki bersurai jabrik itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan si gadis pirang dan membuat si gadis sedikit kaget. Gadis itu pun berhenti sambil menatap heran orang yang sedang menghadang jalannya. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mulai membuka suaranya, "I'm not usually the type of guy to call twice, and leave a message everytime-"

"It's me again." sambut Sikhamaru.

"That's quite alright!" tambah ke tiganya temannya yang sedang duduk di bangku dengan pandangan terarah ke arah ke duanya.

Namun, perempuan itu membalas dengan cara memalingkan dan mengangkat wajahnya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya berbelok ke kanan menjauhi Naruto.

Tak mendapat tanggapan dari gadis pirang itu. Naruto pun berjalan mengikutinya dari samping dan ke tiga temannya mengikuti di belakang mereka. Kemudian Naruto pun melanjutkan bernyanyinya, "And most days I just dust them off like that  
Girls text me, you're the only one I text back." berbalik sambil berjalan mundur kemudian menggoyang tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Cause you know where the party's at." menyenggol-nyenggol lengan gadis pirang itu dengan lengannya sehingga membuat si gadis menjadi kesal.

 **Bletak.**

"Jangan menggangguku!" hardiknya kemudian berlalu ke tepi jalan raya meninggalkan Naruto tergeletak ditemani dua benjolan di kepalanya. Ke tiga temannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat salah seorang teman mereka dipukuli seperti itu.

"Kasihan." ujar mereka serentak.

* * *

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan ke tiganya sudah berada di tengah jalan raya sambil memegang alat musik mereka masing-masing. Lelaki pirang itu mengangkat tangannya cepat ke atas. "And I'm like,"

"Yeaaah!"  
sambut Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang memegang sebuah gitar dan bass menyambut nyanyian Naruto. Dan Shion menyatukan ke dua alisnya melihat tingkah aneh empat orang itu.

"Everything you heard is true! Everybody knows I'm hung up on you." Naruto nyanyi-nyanyi serta berdansa ringan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Shion.

Dari belakangnya mendadak seseorang yang tengah dibonceng sepeda motor mengagetkan gadis itu, "O! O! O! O! Oo! O!" teriak orang itu dengan suara nyaring sambil menghentak-hentakkan ke dua tangannya di udara, sedang wajahnya menghadap pada gadis itu.

"And I'm like,"

"Yeaaah!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis-gadis yang berdansa tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Telling other girls I'm through!" Gadis-gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil tetap berdansa. "Everybody knows I'm hung up on you!" Naruto menunjuk Shion lagi.

Semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka berteriak kencang dengan wajah gembira menyambut nyanyian Naruto. "O! O! O! O! Oo! O!" namun Shion tak memperdulikan mereka serta tetap memasang tampang cuek-cuek bebeknya. Kemudian ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang aneh itu.

* * *

Shion memasuki sebuah toko pakaian dan berhenti di rentetan pakaian yang di gantung di sampingnya. Satu persatu baju itu ia raih sambil menyelaraskannya di tubuhnya.

Seett.

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri satu meter di depan Shion sambil tersenyum menatap wanita pirang di depannya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan tangannya di atas tongkat besi panjang di sampingnya untuk menyangga tubuh serta kepalanya.

Buggh

Wanita itu menabrak tubuh Naruto sehingga membuatnya terkejut. "Maaf." ucapnya seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan menyaksikan Naruto sedang nyengir ke padanya.

"So big, this thing that we got going on Riding round downtown where you take the top off, yeah." nyanyi Naruto sembari menggoda Shion dengan gerakkan alisnya yang turun-naik dengan cepat.

Weeengg.

Wajah Shion berubah memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Shion sambil berucap, "It turns me on."

Weeeeengg.

Wajah gadis pirang itu makin merah karena kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "M-minggir!" gagap Shion sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping lalu berlalu ke tempat ganti pakaian tak jauh di depannya.

* * *

 **Clink**

Naruto muncul lagi kayak jin bungir di samping Shion sehingga hampir saja gadis itu menjerit kalau-kalau Naruto tidak segera membekap mulutnya dan menghimpit tubuhnya di dinding. Lelaki itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap manik vhiolet Shion sehingga membuat gadis pirang itu melongo dan malah terhipnotis dengan iris blue safir Naruto.

Naruto menyanyi lagi, "And I'm like, woah (woah) girl (girl), how'd you get me hooked like this?" kemudian menyentuh dagu gadis itu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.  
"one look, one touch, one kiss, one chick." Naruto mencium dan mengulum bibir mungil Shion. Tidak lama, karena Naruto menarik kepalanya sembari tersenyum menatap Shion yang tampak seperti kepiting rebus.

"And then I can't resist." setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Shion yang tengah terdiam dengan muka merah padam.

Gadis itu membuka tirai kamar ganti tersebut dan ia sangat terkejut menyaksikan teman-temannya termasuk si pirang dan ke tiga temannya serta semua keluarganya dan orang-orang lainnya tengah berkumpul di hadapannya.

"And I'm like―" Naruto membuka suaranya lagi.

"Yeaaah!" dan disambut oleh teman-temannya.

"Everything you heard is true! Everybody knows I'm hung up on you."

Gui dan Lee berdansa dengan menangkup belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelahnya lagi menunjuk Shion, "O! O! O! Oo! O!"

"And I'm like―"

"Yeeeah." sekarang semuanya yang berteriak menyambut nyanyian Naruto.

"Telling other girls I'm through! Everybody knows I'm hung―" seseorang yang ada di dekatnya menengahi ucapannya.

"Uuuuup―"  
Naruto kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya yang sempat terpotong tadi. "Up on you." tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Shion, Naruto merentangkan ke dua tangannya yang digenggam kecuali ke dua jari telunjuknya sedang menunjuk semua orang.

"O! O! O! O! Oo! O!"

"UuUuUuu... UuUuUuu... UuUuUuuu..." semua orang bersuara dengan nada naik turun.

"O! O! O! O! Oo! O!"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Shion sambil menggoyang sebelah tangannya dan bernyanyi, "You got the style, you got the flavor. I want you now, i want you later. I'm hung up, so let's get down tonight."

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gelas yang ada di tangannya, kemudian seseorang yang berpakaian seperti pelayan restoran mendadak muncul seraya menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas tersebut, "Floating around, a couple of gypsies. Shaking it up, we're getting typsy. You show me yours. Cause Imma show you mine." Naruto memberikan gelas berisikan minuman beralkohol itu ke pada Shion.

Tanpa berpikir lama-lama lagi, Shion pun meraih gelas itu lalu meminum isi gelas itu sampai habis. Membuang gelas itu sembarangan arah.

Dan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari sakunya, kemudian meraih tangan gadis bersurai pirang itu. "And I'm like, yeah. Everything you heard is true. Everybody knows I'm hung up on you..." Naruto bernyanyi dengan nada rendah sambil menyematkan cincin yang ada di tangannya pada jari manis Shion. Selang beberapa saat setelah itu, ia meraih lekukan kaki Shion. Sebelahnya lagi menangkup bahu gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis itu yang paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pun segera melingkarkan ke dua tangannya di leher Naruto. Kemudian lelaki itu mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh Shion meninggalkan semuanya.

"Yeeeaahhh." Kiba berteriak kencang dengan wajah riang gembira meneriaki dua sejoli itu.

"Telling other girls I'm through. Everybody knows I'm hung up on youuuu!" Kiba melanjutkan sambil melirik ke arah Hinata.

* * *

Berganti ke tempat lain yaitu di taman yang baru selesai menggelar pernikahan, tampak seorang lelaki dengan pakaian pernikahannya sedang menggendong istrinya ala brydal―style. Semua orang bersorak gembira menyambut ke dua pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Kiba yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah mic di sebuah panggung bersama tiga teman Naruto langsung menyambut Naruto dan Shion dengan nyanyian yang kencang menggantikan Naruto, "And I'm like―"

"Yeeaaahh." dua orang yang ada di belakangnya menyambut nyanyiannya.

"Everything you heard is true!  
Everybody knows I'm hung―" sambil berdansa Kiba menari dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada ke dua pasangan bahagia itu yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Gaara mendekatkan mulutnya ke mic yang ada di depan lalu berteriak menengahi nyanyian Kiba. "UUup―"

Dan kembali Kiba bernyanyi menyambut teriakan Gaara. "Up on you!"

"O! O! O! O! Oo! O" semua hadirin berteriak-teriak serentak kencang sambil menari-nari tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari ke dua sejoli itu.

"And I'm like―"

"Yeaaaah."

"Telling other girls I'm through.  
Everybody knows I'm hung―"

"UUuup―"

"Up on you!"

"O! O! O! O! Oo! O"

"UuUuUuu... UuUuUuu... UuUuUuuu―"

"O up on you!"

Ke dua pasangan suami istri itu mulai menjauh dari kerumunan itu menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan mereka. Kemudian setelah sampai di samping mobil mereka pun memasuki mobil tersebut.

"UuUuUuu... UuUuUuu... UuUuUuuu..."

"O! O! O! O! Oo! O!"

"UuUuUuu... UuUuUuu... UuUuUuuu―"

"You got the style, you got the flavor. I want you now, i want you later―"

"UuUuUuu... UuUuUuu... UuUuUuuu―"

Mobil itu berangkat meninggalkan taman itu menuju tempat tinggal yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka.

"I'm hung up, so let's get down tonight."

"O up on you."

"UuUuUuu... UuUuUuu... UuUuUuuu..."

* * *

 **Tamatkah  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sayangnya belum**

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang terbilang luas, seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil berselimut dan yang terlihat hanya kepalanya saja. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang jadi sorotannya, yang jadi sorotannya adalah makhluk yang sedang bergerak-gerak di dalam selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh setengah bugil Shion.

Wanita pirang itu tampak mendongak dengan mata merem melek, kemudian kembali menatap manusia pirang jabrik yang sedang bermain-main dengan tubuhnya. Dirinya menggeliat-geliat tidak karuan dan tangannya semakin erat meremas bagian tepi selimutnya.

"Eenggghhh... Enggghh. Akhh!" Shion memekik erotis saat manusia yang sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya menggigit pelan pentil payudaranya.

 **Sleeeetthhh**

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang sedang memegang bra ungu milik Shion muncul dari dalam selimut, lalu menjatuhkannya.

"Naru... Enggh.. Engggh... Pelan-pel-akkhhh." pekik erotis kembali terdengar saat Naruto kembali menggigit gemas puting payudaranya yang tampak merekah.

Sleeettthhh

Kembali sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam selimut sambil memegang celana dalam berwarna pink. Kemudian menjatuhkan celana dalam itu di lantai.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Aaaaaaakkkkkhhhh!" Shion melengking dengan keras ketika mulut, gigi, serta lidah Naruto menyapu-nyapu liar liang senggamanya. Otot-ototnya samapi menegang mendapat sengatan-sengatan luar biasa dari permainan mulut Naruto sehingga tubuhnya terangkat ke atas. Tangannya yang semula meremas ujung selimut langsung berpindah meremas dan menjambak rambut jabrik Naruto.

"Naru. Akkhh.. Tunggu-akkhhhh.. Akhhh... S-sebentar..." desah Shion sambil mencoba menghentikan hentakkan pinggulnya yang bergoyang-goyang.

Tidak lama kemudian tubuh Shion yang sedang terangkat kembali mendarat pelan di kasur tersebut tatkala Naruto sudah menghentikan permainan mulutnya. Selang beberapa saat setelahnya kepala Naruto tiba-tiba menyembul dari dalam selimut sembari berhenti di depan wajah Shion yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Wanita pirang itu membuka matanya setengah, karna rasa geli yang sedang menggelitik seluruh sarafnya benar-benar membuatnya lemas.

Dengan isyarat menggunakan wajah dan matanya, wanita itu menunjuk pembaca yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu adegan selanjutnya.

"Oh." Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria saja seraya meraih lampu tidur yang ada di samping tempat tidur sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah wanita itu.

 **Klik.**

Lampu mati. dan tidak ada yang kelihatan hkwkwkwkwkwk

"MmMmmmpphhfff."

 **Tamat.**

 **wkwkwkwk Bagaimanaa ceritanya gan? Ada yang keberatan review? Hanya sedang ingin melakukan Uji coba...  
**

* * *

AN : Mengambil tema dari video klip Hot chelle rae - hung up. Sebenarnya sebagian dari fic ini adegannya diambil video klip itu.


End file.
